Los Angeles
|image = |country = |state = |establisment = September 4, 1781 |population = 3,904,657 |status = Active |currentresidents = Dominic Toretto Mia Toretto Letty Ortiz Brian O'Conner Jack |formerresidents = Vince † Leon Jesse † |notedlocales = Toretto's Market & Cafe The Racer's Edge Toretto House |notedevents = Race Wars |films = (mentioned) (mentioned) Hobbs & Shaw}} Los Angeles is a city in California in the United States of America and a major location in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise.The Fast and the FuriousFast & Furious 6Furious 7 History ''The Fast and the Furious'' Los Angeles was the home town of Dominic Toretto, his sister Mia, his girlfriend Letty, and his best friend Vince. When Leon and Jesse showed up, they claimed Los Angeles as their home as well. Los Angeles is also the home of former Los Angeles police officer and FBI agent, Brian O'Conner. The Toretto's owned and ran Toretto's Market & Cafe, which serviced their neighborhood. Additionally, Dominic's relationship with the store The Racer's Edge, an automotive parts store, was such that when he saw Brian fighting with Vince, he could call the store's manager and have him fired. ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Turbo-Charged Prelude Following Dominic's escape, Brian is wanted for obstruction of justice as well as aiding and abetting. He flees Los Angeles, driving through multiple states and participating in street races for money. His road trip eventually takes him to Miami, Florida, where he settles down for a while. Fast & Furious Fast & Furious takes place mainly in Los Angeles, with the exception of the beginning and near the end. After Dominic Toretto and his crew were found guilty of hijacking trucks (in the first film) Leon and Vince had Los Angeles, Vince heading to South America, while Dom fled to Mexico, Letty going after him. Mia, however, remained in Los Angeles by herself for many years, living at the old Toretto house. After calling Dom to tell him Letty had been murdered, Dominic returns to the United States through the U.S-Mexico border and comes back to Los Angeles. Although Brian and Dominic are later smuggled with their cars to Mexico, they use a tunnel to get back to the U.S to Los Angeles, and then again to return back to the U.S when they go to Mexico again. By the end of the fourth film, Dominic Toretto is sentenced 25 years-to-life at the Lompoc Maximum Security Prison, at which point Brian and Mia break Dom out of a prison bus and flee Los Angeles, becoming fugitives themselves. Fast & Furious 6 After finding out that Arturo Braga worked with Owen Shaw, Brian has old rival Agent Stasiak arrange for him to fly to Los Angeles as "T. Bridges", and is placed inside Victorville, a prison in California. After finding out what he needed to know, Brian leaves before his fingerprints can be scanned to the national database and his true identity is revealed. Following the completion of their mission, Luke Hobbs manages to get official pardons for the whole crew. With their records being cleaned/pardoned, the crew make their way to Los Angeles once more, Dominic acquiring their old house back. ''Furious 7'' Dominic, Brian, Mia and Jack are still living in the Toretto house in Los Angeles following their pardon from the DSS. After their house is blown up by Deckard Shaw, Dom sends Mia and Jack to the Dominican Republic to be protected, while he and the rest of the crew work with a covert ops team to apprehend Shaw. After finding out Shaw and terrorist leader Mose Jakande are hunting them using the God's Eye, they decide to fight them both on the streets of Los Angeles where they have the advantage. The city is partially destroyed by Jakande's drones, missiles and helicopter attacks before Jakande is killed and Shaw is arrested. ''Hobbs & Shaw After receiving a call from his superiors, Luke Hobbs went to a tattoo parlor shop in Los Angeles where he defeated Tsoi's bodyguards and henchmen before pressuring Tsoi for information, threatening to tattoo his forehead if Tsoi gave a response he did not like. After Tsoi claimed he did not know anything, Hobbs tattooed "I ♡ COPS" on his forehead while Tsoi screamed. After relenting and giving Hobbs the information he wanted, Tsoi demanded his employer to inform him of what his new tattoo denoted. Hobbs then went to a diner to have breakfast with his daughter, Samantha. During breakfast, Hobbs was shown a family photo of him and his brother Mateo Hobbs back home in Samoa. However, following MI6's decision to issue a kill order on Hattie Shaw, the CIA enlisted Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw with locating Hattie and securing The Snowflake. Agent Locke interrupted their breakfast, divulging sensitive information to Samantha in the process. Hobbs then left Los Angeles to travel to London.Hobbs & Shaw'' References Category:Locations Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast & Furious Category:2 Fast 2 Furious